mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fluttershy929
Welcome! Hi, welcome to MyLittleBrony Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fluttershy929 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Meighan (help forum | blog) Re: (message) Thanks for the compliment. :) In addition, on behalf of the adminisitrators here, thank you for your commitment to MLB wiki and your recent edits. Even though we have been featured, not many editors stay and continue to edit. Anyways, badges are really just for fun. You just edit, meet the requirements and earn them for the sake of earning them. Being first on the achievement board (having a lot of points) and earning a lot of badges does NOT make you the best editor or the most commited editor on the wiki. Its NOT a competition to see who can gain first place. Thanks for the question. I look forward to working with you and hope you continue to edit and have fun on our wiki! :D ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 15:10, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : Its probably not going to get updated till our founder, KellynKaz gets back. Thats probably about a month later... Also, please sign your messages with your sig. ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 15:23, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : She's on vacation. Thats all I know. ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 15:31, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : We've received A LOT of editors since we were featured. But they just come, edit a few stuff and then leave. Not exactly sure why but the same goes to a lot of wikis out there. Its hard to find a committed editor (aside from the founder's assistants (crats) and administrators) ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 15:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : Nice chatting with you too. :) We should actually use the chat feature next time. That way we won't spam on our talk pages. (btw, the "1 time characters" category isn't needed) ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 15:41, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : The characters don't need to show what episodes they don't appear in. Also, stop making unneeded categories. Talk to me or another admin about making categories and we'll see if it can be approved. I understand you're trying to help but the categories you make are making our life harder. So please stop. If you continue, you WILL be blocked. Sorry if I sounded rude and harsh but I just don't like fixing mistakes other people cause. I really hope you can understand my fustration. In addition, I won't be checking and editing here as often I have nowadays. So, if I don't reply to your message, please give it to another admin. You're doing a great job with edits but you must understand that we have rules. ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 09:01, January 3, 2012 (UTC) : I'm glad to see you understand. ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 08:50, January 4, 2012 (UTC)